


In Dreams

by ithilien22



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-26
Updated: 2008-11-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://remixthedrabble.livejournal.com/">remixthedrabble</a> challenge on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always Alright](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25123) by scribblesinink. 



The words are important, necessary, almost instinctive. 

"You all right?" 

_I'm always all right._

I carry them around like a shield – a small piece of control in an unpredictable world. I'm reflected back in them: cool, calm, collected. Not scared. Not helpless. Not grieving. 

But when I’m alone in my apartment, they’re harder to believe. I fall asleep and wake to the sounds of explosions long gone, twisted up in my sheets from struggling with lab techs who no longer exist. 

Sometimes I dream in soft pastels, Rachel by my side – happy, alive, in love. 

Those nights are always worse.


End file.
